The Fall
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Romansa mereka dimulai dan diakhiri di balkoni. Naruto, Sasuke.


Mimpi itu terulang terus dibalik matanya.

Bahkan, ketika Naruto tersentak bangun dan terengah-engah, yang ia lihat bukanlah siluet ruangan gelap dan tangannya yang meremas selimut yang berantakan, namun tanah dan tanah dan tanah. Jika itu terjadi, ia akan menelan pil yang diberikan Tsunade, dan memaksa dirinya memuntahkannya lagi tanpa alasan jelas. Ia tidak ingin bermimpi. Apa yang telah diperbuatnya, hingga otaknya memproduksi gambar - gambar mengerikan seperti itu. Tanah. Tanah lagi.

Dan kemudian dirinya akan longsor ke bumi yang terus berputar, awan yang berarak tipis tak memayunginya dari sinar matahari yang kejam membakar dirinya dan gundukan tanah di depannya.

Mungkin Sasuke tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Naruto berpegang pada harapan ini seperti benang terakhir yang mengikatnya pada dunia nyata, dan meninggalkan gema langkahnya yang berderap menuju balkoni kamar mereka tempat Sasuke berada.

* * *

Kadang tatapan kasihan itu tak bisa ditanggungnya lagi hingga ia perlu melepas senyumnya dan menampakkan sedikit dari murka yang sudah menggulung-gulung di dalam. "Jangan kasihani aku," desis Naruto sambil menampar tangan rekan kerjanya yang hendak ditaruh ke pundaknya yang ringkih. Ia pun berbalik di atas hak sepatunya, pergi, merasa tersinggung untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Hanya Tsunade dan sekali-kali, Sakura, yang dapat menatapnya dengan tajam dan tanpa belas kasihan. Mata mereka adalah mata yang terlatih oleh bertahun-tahun bekerja di rumah sakit, terbiasa melihat spesimen dalam berbagai bentuk (retak atau bukan) berlalu seperti angin, seperti desir yang membawa kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi. Berumur pendek. Naruto seolah menemukan rumah kedua di ruang kerja Tsunade yang sunyi dan dipenuhi semerbak antiseptik, dibawah tatapan mata kuning yang tenang dan tak menerawang mengasihaninya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu Naruto, namun kau perlu menghentikan kebiasaan ini." Tsunade kemudian bergegas mengeluh akan keterbatasannya mengoperasi pasien lain ketika Naruto memaksanya untuk bertemu basa basi seperti ini. Namun Naruto tidak bergeming, ia hanya tersenyum diam-diam - senyum yang lama, yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan sejak dahulu kala - karena ia tahu Tsunade tidak begitu serius dengan omelannya. Ia hanya berbicara setengah hati karena sejujurnya mereka berdua mungkin adalah orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, sama-sama bertempur melawan dunia yang menatap dengan seribu mata meminta pertanggung jawaban agar mereka selalu tegar dan tersenyum di depan tatapan kasihan. Mereka berdua punya persamaan, pernah ditinggalkan orang yang dikasihi.

"-Pil tidur yang kuberikan padamu sudah habis, hah? Ini, jatahmu untuk dua hari." Tiba-tiba di depan matanya seplastik tipis pil dibaringkan Tsunade di atas meja, ogah-ogahan. Tanpa suara, Naruto mengambilnya, namun senyumnya melebar. Ia punya alasan untuk kembali ke sini setelah dua hari kedepan.

Lembar demi lembar waktu berbalik di dalam ruangan yang kosong itu, diisi dengan celotehan Tsunade yang setengah-setengah mengisi goresan penanya di atas dokumen rumah sakit. Kemudian, tanpa preambul, Tsunade akan melepas topeng seriusnya dan berkata dari teman ke teman sambil menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Kau harus kuat, bocah."

Naruto yang berpangku tangan di atas sofa ruang kerja itu hanya termangu, terantuk - antuk sembarang ketika kalimat yang selalu si nenek tua itu ucapkan kali ia berkunjung kembali berulang. Ia melewatkan bagaimana Tsunade menggigit bibirnya sesaat dan matanya penuh rasa khawatir (bukan kasihan, bukan) sebelum setelah itu ia akan menendang si bocah keluar dari kantornya untuk kembali bekerja.

* * *

Setelah bertahun - tahun, mungkin baru sekarang Naruto mengerti kenapa banyak seniornya dulu berkata "militer dapat mengubah orang".

Seminggu sepi misi setelah itu, Naruto disambut di Senin pagi, kantor Kakashi, dengan surat perintah agar Naruto mengambil cuti panjang untuk mengistirahatkan statusnya dan juga perintah mengunjungi psikiater setiap minggu. Pada menit pertama Kakashi menyerahkan surat itu, ia khawatir dan mengantisipasi rentetan amukan dari murid pertamanya. Namun, ketika menit itu berakhir dan yang ada hanya perilaku Naruto membolak balik kertas itu dengan tatapan hampa, sesuatu dalam dirinya merosot dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengantisipasi reaksi B.

Kakashi tidak bergeming ketika Naruto mengeluarkan dengusan pelan dan tanpa aba-aba merobek dokumen itu; serpihannya jatuh melayang di udara. Mata Kakashi tidak bohong ketika ia menatap senyum Naruto, dan bertanya pada langit, mengapa, mengapa yang ia lihat di sana adalah senyum khas Sasuke yang telah terpatri di ingatannya sepuluh tahun lalu, daripada senyum penuh percaya diri Naruto yang seharusnya, diiringi suara lain yang berat. Bukan suara Sasuke. Bukan suara Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi bila aku menolak?"

"Kau dipecat."

"Bagus," si pirang itu mendorong tangannya masuk ke saku celana dan berbalik pergi. "Aku berhenti."

* * *

Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Lee, Kiba, bahkan Neji mengunjunginya di kemudian hari. Jika ada orang lain yang ikut selain mereka, mungkin Naruto terlalu capek tersenyum untuk menyadarinya. Luar biasa, bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum seperti ini sementara setiap denyut jantungnya adalah bukti yang menyakitkan, diulang-ulang, bagaimana bisanya ia masih hidup sekarang. Dibawah tatapan kasihan mereka, dan bahkan mata indah Sakura-chan yang tak bisa ia hiraukan, Naruto tersenyum dan tersenyum dan tersenyum. Ia bahkan tertawa, menuturkan rentetan kebohongan bahwa ia 'ingin mengganti suasana' dan 'move on' setelah ini.

Belum, ia belum memikirkan detailnya tapi ia sudah lelah bekerja sebegini jauh untuk agen federasi yang membosankan. Tak diduga, yang terakhir pergi dari rombongan itu adalah Kiba. Dengan mata yang tajam dan lekuk mulut turun, teman lamanya itu menatapnya dalam-dalam untuk meminta jawaban.

"Kau kemanakan mimpimu, Naruto?"

Aku membuangnya. "Aku berubah pikiran. Tidakkah kau ingat, bahwa kita sedang bertumbuh semakin dewasa dan mungkin saja manusia berubah?"

Kiba menggigit bibirnya, tanda yang sudah terlalu familiar bagi Naruto untuk waspada mengantisipasi jawaban berikutnya.

"Sasuke tidak pernah ada dalam mimpimu."

Bendungan emosi itu rubuh sudah, dan Naruto mulai tertawa. Pertama pelan-pelan, seperti getaran sayap kupu-kupu kecil di udara, namun kemudian membumbung tinggi dan berdentang seperti lonceng di atas bukit yang mengusir burung merpati ke langit yang tinggi. Mengingatkan musuhnya untuk mundur, bahkan bagi Kiba, yang sudah mengenalnya selama beberapa tahun.

Naruto tertawa hingga terengah-engah, punggungunya yang ringkih terantuk-antuk kusen pintu. Butiran air mata histeris semerbak dari kelopak matanya yang menyipit.

"Ia... tentu saja tidak pernah ada...dalam mimpiku, Kiba! Kau...konyol." Pipi agen itu memerah bukan dari rasa malu. Namun resolusi Naruto sudah terpampang jelas di matanya yang biru ketika ia menjawab. "Ia mengganti mimpi-mimpiku."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura datang, ragu-ragu dengan seorang psikiater pendiam di belakangnya. Naruto hampir tak mempercayai matanya sendiri, namun karena Sakura-chan memohon 'untuk sekali ini saja,' ia bersedia mengikuti mereka ke kantor psikiater- apalah - bajingan itu.

Ketika Naruto didudukkan ke sofa ruangan dan pertanyaan pertama terlontar, ia mengamuk.

Ia melemparkan apapun yang ada di jangkauannya terhadap si keparat itu, dan mulai menjerit. Ia mendengar suara pintu dibanting terbuka dan derap kaki masuk ke dalam ruang prakteknya, namun ia tidak peduli. Dari sudut matanya Naruto melihat Sasuke berdiri di pinggir ruangan, wajahnya datar namun mendorong Naruto untuk terus meronta. Ia menjerit dan menjerit hingga tenggorokannya perih, dan ketika wajah Sakura yang penuh air mata menghadapnya dan menyeka pipinya yang basah, ia sadar bahwa ia telah menangis histeris. Melakukan langkah yang salah di depan seorang ahli psikologi yang mungkin saja masih memiliki kuasa atasnya sebagai mantan FBI yang - apa menurut istilah mereka? - tidak waras. Hidupnya akan hancur. Ia akan dikurung, ia akan dibawa pergi, pergi, pergi,

"...Tidak, Naruto. Kita tidak akan membawamu pergi, tidak, tidak..." Sakura mengulang-ulang mantra itu di depan matanya sambil menyeka pipinya yang penuh goresan. Mata Sakura-chan masih saja terlihat cantik walaupun berlinang air dan memerah sesenggukan. Lengan kasar yang menahan Naruto berangsur lepas dan mereka berdua terduduk di atas lantai berkarpet yang dingin, Naruto menyandarkan dirinya (dan hatinya) terhadap Sakura-chan dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Untuk pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya semenjak ia berharap pemakaman itu hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

Berkat permohonan - Sakura, dan Naruto yakin Kakashi dan Tsunade juga berperan - ia berhasil dibebaskan dari tuduhan serangan terhadap pegawai federal dan ancaman dilontarkan masuk ke program rehabilitasi ketat. 'Kelelahan' - adalah bahasa yang dilontarkan Sakura sebagai penjelasan akan alasannya yang menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Pipi Sakura-chan sempat memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan ia menggeleng, menjelaskan maksudnya ulang agar Naruto tidak menangkap arti yang tidak semestinya. Ia pikir - wanita itu pikir - mungkin tidak terlalu baik untuk tinggal di tempat yang menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan - dan Naruto perlu seseorang untuk mensupportnya dalam mencari pekerjaan baru dan juga arti hidup yang baru, mungkin. Partnership bukanlah hal yang buruk ditawarkan dalam periode itu, dan walaupun Sakura-chan sendiri sedang sibuk di rumah sakit-

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa. Aku tinggal di sini bersama Sasuke, ingat?" Pintas Naruto dengan senyum lembut yang berbahaya, sambil menoleh ke dapur dimana ia melihat bayangan sosok punggung Sasuke sedang menjerang air panas untuk teh.

Naruto melewatkan tarikan nafas tajam Sakura dan melebarnya pupil matanya karena ia begitu sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sudah begitu lama. Akhirnya ia kembali.

Naruto kembali tersadar ketika tiba-tiba sofa itu berderak dan Sakura duduk di sebelahnya, menghadapnya dan entah mengapa meremas tangannya dengan intensitas tak normal.

"Naruto-kun. Naruto. Naruto! Tatap mataku."

"Ada apa-"

"Naruto- tolong, tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku-"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, Naruto, Sasuke telah mati. Ia telah mati sebulan yang lalu, ingat? Insiden di Osaka? Kita menguburnya bersama. Naruto,

Naruto, tatap mataku-"

* * *

Ia terengah-engah terbangun. Bola gas tipis menyerupai kabut terhembus dan hilang dalam sekejap karena heater yang telah dibiarkan berdebu, meninggalkan Naruto yang menggigil. Tangannya yang coklat dan kecil meremas selimut yang berserakan diiringi butir-butir pil.

"Sasuke-"

Diantara kakofoni nafas deru jantung yang mendera seperti derap seribu bayangan yang mengelilingi dan mencegahnya bernafas, Naruto menoleh dan mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang iris hitam kelam yang menatapnya dengan tenang. Ketenangan. Tentu. Ia hanya panik dan semua itu - semua yang Sakura katakan - hanyalah kebohongan yang miris. Menghembuskan desah bahagia, tatapan Naruto yang tadinya membelalak kini melembut dan ia membiarkan dirinya - tangannya - meraih bayangan fana itu hanya untuk memeluk angin kosong yang menghiraukannya hingga jatuh kembali ke buaian seprai.

Lengan Naruto gemetaran ketika ia berusaha bangkit, bola matanya mengikuti bayangan Sasuke yang berpindah menari-nari dalam keremangan rumah mereka. Nafasnya tak teratur ketika ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang sambil mengucapkan mantra berulang-ulang, Sasuke, Sasuke, kau disini rupanya, sambil bangkit diatas pijakan yang terlunta.

"Naruto," gumam suara itu, penuh kasih sayang. Melihat bayangan Sasuke yang merentangkan tangan mengundangnya masuk ke pelukan hangat, Naruto tertawa diantara sesenggukannya dan tertatih melepaskan diri dari rangkulan kasur. Langkah kakinya tak acuh dan bebas meniti jalan melewati kamar tidur itu, hingga kemudian bayangan Sasuke bagai kabut menembus jendela balkon dan Naruto membuka kaca pintu itu pelan-pelan.

"_Naruto_," suara itu memanggil, seperti lonceng yang menandakan akhir musim dingin, mengundang Naruto untuk melupakan terpaan angin dan terus maju memotong jalan ke pinggir balkoni. Senyum tipis yang membuatnya mabuk kini semakin jelas, makin lebar, diantara remang lampu kota yang tak tertidur sepanjang malam.

"Naruto, Naruto,"

Tanpa aba-aba ia menaikkan dirinya ke atas rel besi penghantar terakhir dirinya untuk berhambur ke pelukan Sasuke di udara kosong yang membiarkannya _jatuh__—_

* * *

_fin_


End file.
